


Can You Fix The Broken

by luhv



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhv/pseuds/luhv
Summary: currently writing on wattpad as Can You Fix The Broken and will be rewriting on here in the future but im currently at a loss with motivation so imma go find that bitch first x





	Can You Fix The Broken

Oh hey. I didn't expect to find you here, but what a surprise. Like I said, I'm on a hunt for my motivation at the moment but I'll have the story here soon I hope. 


End file.
